Land of Pictures 10
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 10 : MORE Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) Those 'hooks' swing out when this thing rotates (to be able to grab the rail/whatever I assume). Unfortunately the grip and positioning of the fingers is within the swinging arc (and BTW so is the rest of the 'mechanism', so that the rotation will get stopped rather fast as it Jams solid against itself). This is not even taking into account that your curved fingers are the only part of your anatomy supporting the lengthwise pull when you are hanging by this thing. So if it didn't cut your digits off, then it would be yanking/pulling your fingers apart (thats ignoring what the extreme forces also do to the rest of your hand/arm/shoulder joints and spline for the leaps shown to be done). This object/scheme was not very well thought out. The original (single) hook was much better (fitting into some kind of moving chain within the Skyline rails). Except they HAD to have for the game that face-chewing/neck-tearing/brain-digging/blood-spewing chainsaw weapon action. (Seriously, you can do a whole variety of interesting things with a simple meathook, or even our good ole Monkey Wrench.) Modern America - American moved on rapidly from the times of 1893, with numerous reforms and adjustments to hardly resemble even the fantasy Ken Levine portrayed America as supposedly being. Sorry Ken, exaggerating something "to make a point" is not a valid argument logically or ethically. When I call it "Infinite BS", the "BS" doesn't stand for "Bio Shock". Very imaginative book now available in bookstores near you. If only they'd got rid of all that Quantum bullshit they abused in Infinite BS. Here is a great Multiplayer Level for use with the MMORPG - held above the waves in the Ocean the way god intended it to be. What difference if you do "Death From Above" leaping down on someone WITHOUT the fantasy shit in Infinite BS ??? Would the majority of players even notice ? 1902 under orders from President Roosevelt, Nikola Tesla builds a device to 'Contact the other side' after strange emanations have been observed on the ground near the rebel flying city of Columbia. Via a radiograph, Roosevelt is put in contact with a man named Ryan who has likewise been noticing similar strange and dangerous emanations on HIS side, and had researchers investigating, leading to this communication. Roosevelt describes the problem of the murderous, thieving religious fanatics running the flying city, and seeks advice about how to finish some devices which had been under development since government agents obtained all the technology details used in "Columbia's" construction a decade before. Employing that assistance, in 1903, United States Marines are able to launch an attack on the pirate city and capture it, and return control of it to the United States Government. Various individuals guilty of treason are later tried and executed. Now thats a control panel. Note all the analog type feeds into the indicators (compare it to the whacko-jacko Fink control room BS). Even today most industrial plants still have guys with clipboards wandering around the machinery monitoring gauges. Some of the Tram (Rapture Metro Trolley) stations in Rapture might have looked like this. The advantage (over the AE) was not having to go through 2 airlocks every stop (a real time waster). The consolidated trolley system would have been more influential in bankrupting the AE's passenger service rather than that expensive/inconvenient Bathysphere system, or some alleged increase in use of similarly expensive private submarines. (Artists create fantasy, when Rapture didn't run on fantasy). Actual picture is from NYC subway long abandoned (in 1945) City Hall Station. With all those references by the Infinite BS game writers/Levine to this real story (book : Devil in the White City), IS that a big hint to some underlying darkness of Comstock, and perhaps his other activities around the time of the Columbian Exposition ??? Its Canon ain't it ??? (with all the vague links to things throughout the Bioshock series that keep being claimed ...) With ~20000 people in Rapture (perhaps more by 1958), the 'Stock Exchange' could only be so large and with smaller companies wouldnt act as the NYSE did (and the impact on any economy likewise small when speculation had a 'crash'). TVs being sold at the 1939 World Fair. The technology was largely stalled until after WW2. Sander Cohen always stayed a head of his 'Critics'. Maybe an attempt at a 'Hamlet' like scene where the character contemplates death (Or Not). Actual 1893 Exposition. Building made of plaster and lathing because they were torn down soon after the exposition was over. Columbia the Flying Show City would be the same, as nobody would (or could afford to) pay for more than that, AND with the economic crisis (panic and Depression of 1893)in America at that time certainly NOT the American taxpayer. Note the limited size of the statuary on the buildings. Cost is not the least of the problems with cumbersome decorations (Freud would probably say something about overcompensation with what was seen in Columbia.) Art Deco Radio 1937 Neato. Maybe even better as a mini TV in Rapture. Generic Logo Plate (gold foil isn't that expensive...). Cleaned up, is rather pretty. Pretty fancy Trashcan, but then 1000 of them done with a stencil isn't that much extra cost. "Automobile" vehicles were starting to be the rage in the new century. Here is a "Faire" ride that makes more sense than the "Skyline" (as perpetrated). Sorry, no "Autohook" device for it that can be used to disembowel enemies. Posters that started showing up in Rapture in 1963. A Nearly thought out design. But why the graceful carefully made curve IN the station, when just outside a wrenching divergence that would derail the Traincar. Transition curves GOOD!!! Sudden jogs in Track BAAAAADDDD!!! Basic engineering. Concept Artist != Engineer. The cliche chase picture by whateverthe frick that thing is. Run Elizabeth, Run !!! If this had been a Splicer, you probably didn't want to meet it anyway.. Someone is back from the Dead ... Mentioned elsewhere : That this was a camera in use at the time of Infinite BS and if they had had a picture taking activity in the game then something like this would be used. (Though Fink would have to steal an entire processing laboratory and the film making factory that this camera is compatible with - Oops).